l๏รtรtคг'ร Ŧยгץ
by XxTheRPMasterxX
Summary: So, maybe it wasn't one of her smartest decisions, but what else did the mistreated kit know? As hard as she tried to impress her mother, she would always be the weak one. but her hatred sprouted from the simple seeds of neglect. So, maybe it wasn't one of her smartest decisions, but what else did the mistreated kit know? Review Favorite and Follow
1. Chapter 1

ShadowClan

Leader: Nightstar- Bulky black tom with yellow eyes and large scar on his nose

Deputy: Whisperfall- Silvery tom with wise green eyes

Medicine Cat: Blueflower: white she cat with gray dapples and ice blue eyes

Warriors:

Shadowclaw: Large dark tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Strikepaw

Hazeclaw: Red brown colored tom with darker patches and yellow eyes

Dawnleaf: Orange and gray she cat with green eyes

Buriningstorm: Red furred she cat and white paws, chest, muzzle and tail tip and orange eyes

Nightfire: black she cat with one orange paw and ear, two white paws and gray tail and green eyes

Forestnight: Dark brown tom with white paws and tail and yellow eyes

Deadbirch: Dark brown tom with amber eyes

Cometblaze: Tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Rosepaw

Bloodshadow: Red furred she cat with white muzzle and chest, Gray and black ears, tail, and paws and yellow and orange eyes

Apprentice: Locustpaw

Blacktooth: black and gray tom with ice blue eyes

Apprentice:

Strikepaw: black and ginger tom with stormy green eyes (Mentor Shadowclaw)

Rosepaw:White she-cat with gray and black patches green eyes (Blueflowers younger sister)(Mentor Cometblaze)

Locustpaw: White she cat with green eyes (Mentor Bloodshadow)

Queens:

Sandflurry: Dark orange she cat with black paws and green eye

(Mother Blacktooth kits Flamekit: Orange tom with yellow eye and a black tail, Shadowkit: Jet black she cat with orange eyes and orange tail )

Hazelmist: Cream colored she cat with dark patchs and blue eyes

(Mother to Hazeclaw Kit Crimsonkit: white she cat with red patches and red/orange eyes)

Mistyclaw: Gray she cat with red eyes and long claws

(Mother to Shadowclaw kit's Skykit-scrawny dark gray she cat with pale blue eyes, Stormkit: Large broad shouldered gray tabby tom with teeth & claws are longer than average ones green eyes, Lostkit - Tortoiseshell she-cat with a lower bite, long claws, three kinks in her tail and half blind and deaf on one side of her face)

Elders:

Yellowmoth-short ginger fur tom with hazel eyes and white paws

Shattereye-Lanky black and white tom with one blind eye

Morningshine-Beautiful cream colored she cat with soft light blue eyes

ThunderClan

Leader: Maplestar-short dark tabby fur she cat with light blue eyes

Deputy: Whitehawk-thick gray fur tom with dark blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Darkpetal-long snowy white fur she cat with dark amber eyes

Appretice: Squirrelpaw-long ginger fur tom with ice blue eyes

Warriors:Ratfang:long white fur and black paws with light amber eyes

Apprentice:Willowpaw-fluffy gray tom with dark amber eyes

WindClan

Leader:Fadedstar -long ginger fur tom with bright hazel eyes

Deputy:Ebonyclaw- fluffy dark tabby she cat bright green eyes

Medicine Cat:Brokengaze -short ginger fur she cat with blind yellow eyes

Aprentice:Brindleface- fluffy creamy white fur tom bright green eyes

Warrior:Patchfrost- black and white tom with bright green eye

Apprentice:Snowpaw- fluffy black she cat with yellow eyes

RiverClan

Leader:Sandstar-short dark tabby fur tom with bright green eyes

Deputy:Nightowl -thick gray fur tom dark yellow eyes

Medicine Cat:Silvermoon- long silver tabby fur she cat light blue eyes

Warrior:Sunclaw- short bright orange fur she cat with dark blue eyes

Apprentice:Kinkpaw -short brown fur tom with dark yellow eyes

**Prologue**

Starlight shone through the ferns. "Dark times are coming" a starlight warrior said "You must be prepared for it. The life i give you is hope" starlight warrior "Use it well when all it lost" The black tom clenched his teeth at the sight of the darkness but was soothed at the sight of the light.

"We hail you as Nightstar" The StarClan warrior said "Lead your Clan to greatest"

Nightstar nodded "I promise i will"

"Nightstar! Nightstar!" the StarClan warriors chanted

Nightstar woke and looked at his medicine cat "Ready" she asked

He nodded and said "Im fine lets get out of here and go home"

They raced back to camp.

When they made it to camp Nightstar jumped onto the"Let all cats old enough to hunt join here under the tall branch" he called. As the cats assembled a yowl ripped through the air, Nightstar saw Blueflower go to the nursery Shadowclaw with her.

"I say these words before the spirits of my ancestors, that they may hear and approve my choice. Whisperfall will be the next deputy of ShadowClan." Nightstar said.

Whisperfall looked around shocked "Its an honor to serve you Nightstar" he said

"Whisperfall! Whisperfall!" the Clan chanted

A loud squeaked ripped through the air Blueflower poked her head out "The kits have been born! There names are Stormkit! Skykit! And Lostkit" she said

"Lostkit why is she named Lostkit!" Clan shouted

''_One borne to the shadowy mist will be lost to the darkness forever" the wind whisper "Beware of the lost fire"_

Nightstar looked around looking for the source his eyes locked with Blueflower


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 **

Lostkit heard the sounds of others and woke and saw her mother. Her was grooming and notice her daughter "Oh you're awake" she hissed. Lostkit looked at her mother hatred glittered in her eyes. _'Why does she hate me' _Lostkit thought "Where are my brother and sister" she asked

"Your sister and brother are outside but don't bother they don't like you" Mistyclaw said while she groom her ear

"Are there any other kits" Lostkit asked her mother

Mother looked thoughtful "Yes there three other Flamekit and Shadowkit their becoming apprentices in two moons and there's Crimsonkit she 3 moons away she want to be a medicine cat"

"Can I go outside" Lostkit asked mother. Mistyclaw looked at me for a minute "No"

"Why" I asked

"Because im your mother" Mistyclaw said as the nursery entrance rustle a big black tom came in. "So this is little Lostkit" he said with a deep rumbling purr. I looked at Mistyclaw annoyance shone in her eyes. "Who are you" Lostkit asked,

"Im Shadowclaw your father" Shadowclaw said "You're so big" I said looking at him

"You're so big" I said looking at him.

Shadowclaw rubbed head his against Mistyclaw's and looked at Lostkit "I promise I'll bring you something" he whispered too low for Mistyclaw. Lostkit nodded. Shadowclaw left.

She looked around Crimsonkit was at the medicine cat den. Flamekit was outside she could hear him. Her siblings were outside with him.

Shadowkit was in her nest she looked up "Is he gone" she whispered

"What, who Shadowclaw" Lostkit looked at Shadowkit. She nodded. "Yeah" Lostkit said smiling.

"Good" Shadowkit said and got up and stretched. Lostkit smiled she liked Shadowkit; she was very pretty black she cat with flame colored tail tip which was cool.

"You want to be friends" Shadowkit asked, "Yea, we can be friends" Lostkit said. Shadowkit nodded. "We will be leader and deputy together right" Lostkit said. Shadowkit nodded "I would rather be deputy" she said. Lostkit nodded "And I'll be leader the most feared leader ever." Shadowkit nodded "Yeah." Lostkit looked at her mother and sighed

"I wish I could go outside," Shadowkit nodded "Mistyclaw" she said, Mistyclaw looked at Shadowkit "What?" Shadowkit looked at Mistyclaw "Could Lostkit come with me I'll be by her side and watch her" Shadowkit said. Mistyclaw looked at Shadowkit Sandflurry and Hazelmist looked up "Oh let her out she'll get restless in the here." Mistyclaw nodded "Fine." Lostkit looked at Shadowkit and smiled "Come on" she flicked her tail.

Lostkit followed Shadowkit. Bright light hit her in an instant she came out. She blinked a couple times. "Wow so many cats." There was a silver tom and bulky black tom on a tall branch "Who are they" she asked "That's Nightstar our leader and Whisperfall the deputy" Shadowkit said. Lostkit nodded.

"Come I'll take you to the medicine cat den, the warrior den, apprentice den, and elders den" Shadowkit said and started walking "First the medicine cat den," Lostkit nodded. They came to a sandy clearing and poke their heads in there was a blue color she cat and white and red patched she cat. "That Crimsonkit she going to become medicine cat apprentice," she said. Lostkit nodded. The blue colored she cat looked over her shoulder "Hello Shadowkit and Lostkit"

"Hello Blueflower and Crimsonkit" Shadowkit and Lostkit said in unison, Blueflower smiled "Showing Lostkit around" she asked, "Yup" Shadowkit nodded. Blueflower nodded "Have fun then." She smiled.

Shadowkit showed her the warriors den. She met all the warriors Hazeclaw who was Shadowkit father he was really nice, Dawnleaf was really cool because her spitfire attitude, Buriningstorm was cool and quite, Nightfire was like Dawnleaf a little spitfire, Forestnight was quite tom, Deadbirch was kind of creepy she didn't like him, Cometblaze was really nice, Bloodshadow was her favorite, Blacktooth was Crimsonkit father he was interesting. Saw the apprentice den the only apprentices were Strikepaw, Rosepaw, Locustpaw.

The last den was the elders den. "Shadowkit how should I act around them" Lostkit whispered into her friend's ear. "Just be polite and nice" she whispered back. "Is that Shadowkit" a croaky voice said from the den. As a beautiful creamy colored she cat face appeared. "Good morning, Morningshine" Shadowkit said. The elder looked at Lostkit "Oh who is your friend Shadowkit" she rasped, "This is Lostkit daughter of Mistyclaw and Shadowclaw" Shadowkit said before asking "Can we come in?"

Morningshine nodded "Who's there Morningshine?" two voices called from inside. Morningshine and Shadowkit went in Lostkit followed. Lostkit blink several times her eyes adjusting to the dim light. Lostkit made out two other cats both toms. They both smiled warmly "Well Shadowkit who is your friend?"

"This is Lostkit" Morningshine answer, she flicked her tail "The ginger one is Yellowmoth and the black and white one is Shattereye my brother" Morningshine said. Lostkit dipped her head "Such a modest kit unlike your brother and sister" Yellowmoth grumbled. Lostkit pricked her ears "What did they do?"

Yellowmoth looked at Lostkit "They are rude and ungrateful kits like you mother"

Morningshine looked up "Do you want to hear a story about Lightmoon and Brightsun" she asked. Yellowmoth looked up his ears pricked. Shadowkit and Lostkit nodded and laid down.

"The story of the two great warriors Brightsun and Lightmoon" she began.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 The Story of Brightsun and Lightmoon**

"The story of Lightmoon and Brightsun begins" Morningshine said, "One born on the setting moon a silvery gray tom and the other born of the rising sun as a bright ginger she cat. They were destined to be great warriors." Yellowmoth listened Shadowkit looked in awe. Lostkit was in wonder. "Their names were Brightsun she was a clever she cat hunted and fought in daylight she was ruthless. Unlike her brother Lightmoon was a hunter and fighter at night he was dark and cold." Morningshine said "Brightsun and Littlemoon were also bitter enemies. Lightmoon wanted to split the clan into two one for those who hunted in the night and the other who hunted in the day." Morningshine said, Shattereye looked up listening to the story.

"Brightsun was in outrage because they always were one clan." Morningshine meowed "What was their clan name?" Shadowkit asked. "Their clan name was MountainClan." Shadowkit and Lostkit looked at each other "Wow." Yellowmoth sighed and Shattereye watched the kits reaction. "Lightmoon gathered all the night hunters. And left the clan his sister told him 'I will always be your enemy' Lightmoon flicked his ear in response 'Sister the next time I cross paths with you I will kill you.' MountainClan and MoonClan met in battle during the night they were cunning and developed the ambush. But there was no stars they Brightsun and Lightmoon clashed in the battle it was like lightning by the end of the battle many died including Brightsun and Lightmoon one became the sun and the other became moon and the stars were borne." Morningshine finished.

Shadowkit and Lostkit looked in awe "That was the best story ever Morningshine" Shadowkit said. Morningshine smiled warmly "Did you like it Lostkit," she asked. Lostkit nodded "Morningshine are they both in StarClan?" Morningshine looked at Lostkit "No they went to the Dark Forest to battle for eternally. Brightsun draws her powers from the sun. While Lightmoon draws his power from the moon. During the eclipse Brightsun is able to drive out her brother."

Lostkit nodded "Wow" Shadowkit meowed. "Can you tell us other story?" Shadowkit asked. Morningshine nodded.

"I have a story" Shattereye said. Lostkit looked at Shattereye "What is it?"

Shattereye looked at Lostkit "Do you know why there's Lightning and Thunder?" he asked Lostkit and Shadowkit shook their heads. Shattereye nodded "There were once two spirits their names were Lightning and Thunder. Lightning was a spitfire fast and quick. While her mate Thunder was a strong, loud tom. "

"Always met at the times of the storms. They were lovers but came from different groups one day their leaders found out and killed Storm. Sadden by the loss of her lover Lightning went to battle and unleashed her fighting skills she was killed in battle and the two groups notice and rejoined each other and lived peacefully together."

Lostkit and Shadowkit looked in awe Shattereye continued "StarClan honored their bravery they became the storm and the lightning so every time it storm its Lightning and Storm meeting and showing off their power" Shattereye finished. "Wow" Lostkit and Shadowkit said Shattereye smiled.

Morningshine got up "I think it's time for these two to get back to the nursery," Lostkit yawned and nodded realizing she was tried "I come with you" Morningshine pick her up by the scruff. They reached the nursery Morningshine put her down and noticed the extra nest "Who is that for?" she asked Sandflurry who was in the nursery "Mistyclaw didn't want Lostkit" Sandflurry answered "Though Lostkit can stay with me" Sandflurry said her eyes beaming with pride. "So Shadowkit and Flamekit would be my foster sister and brother?" Sandflurry nodded. Lostkit smiled at her friend now foster sister. But the warm feeling soon faded away when Mistyclaw and her prefect kits came in Stormkit and Skykit didn't even notice her then Flamekit came in and purred at his sister and noticed Lostkit. "Why is Lostkit in our nest sister?" Shadowkit answered, "Mistyclaw didn't want her so Mom took her she is now our foster sister."

A/N

Oh Lostkit poor kit sorry its short


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: The Fatal Fall

Lostkit woke to the night sky and the stars shining down at her she felt her foster mother's soft tail against her she smile and thought to herself _'Mistyclaw would've never done this', _she poked Shadowkit. "Shadowkit" she whispered. Shadowkit opened one brilliant orange eye "What" she twitched her nose "I was having a good dream" she said. Lostkit flicked an ear "Come on its nighttime warriors will be sleeping" she said smiling "Let's go explore."

Shadowkit looked at her brother "Can we all go?" Lostkit nodded and woke Flamekit "What's happening" he hissed. "We're going to explore the forest want to come" Lostkit whispered. Flamekit looked thoughtful before glancing at their mother. "What about her" he said flicking his ear at their mother. "We'll we do it the next day ok" Lostkit nodded admiring her brother. "Let's sleep" Shadowkit said yawning.

Lostkit watched her sister and brother fall back asleep before falling into deep sleep. She opened her eyes to dark forest it had a musky smell to it. "Hello" she called looking around "Anybody here?"

"Hush little one your destiny is just beginning" a shadowy form. "Who are you" she asked looking at the gray tom. "Im Choice" he said "Im I in StarClan?" she asked. "No but your destiny is a Choice of Darkest" he said _"Beware one borne to the shadowy mist for you will be lost the darkness forever, Beware lost fire." _Lostkit stared at the tom she blinked and he was gone. She stared and starting walking forward only to reach shadowy star-lit border.

"Wow" she said looking amazed. Lostkit looked around. Starlight played around dancing and sparkling she was about to step over the border. "Hey you're not welcome here" a cat called. Lostkit shrunk at the cat "But why" she asked. "You choose the path of darkest." Lostkit drifted off to an endless sleep.

Lostkit woke to the sunlight. "Morning Lostkit" she blinked looking up to see Nightstar standing above her. "H-hello Nightstar" she smattered. Nightstar's whiskers twitched "Just as Shadowkit and the Elders described." Lostkit looked curious "What have they said about me" she asked. "That you're a quiet, thoughtful and modest kit like my brother" Nightstar said. "Who is your brother?" Lostkit asked. "Your father" Nightstar answered simply. Nightstar watch Lostkit eyes grew wide. Lostkit couldn't believe it her uncle was the leader she silently vowed to become like him one day. "I must prepare for a ceremony good day Lostkit" Nightstar padded out of the nursery flicking his tail.

Later that day…

"Let all cats old enough to hunt join here under the tall branch" Lostkit padded out sitting with Sandflurry Blacktooth behind her and Shadowkit and Flamekit sitting protectively on either side of her. She watched as Blueflower walk up to Nightstar's side. She notice Hazeclaw and Hazelmist sitting proudly and Crimsonkit sitting between them happiness shining in her eyes. "Cats of ShadowClan" Blueflower called "I not that old yet but I found a cat who is willing to drive deep into the secrets of the Medicine Cats and StarClan" she said watching the Clan. "Crimsonkit will be your next Medicine Cat!"

Nightstar stepped up "Crimsonkit do you wish to train on the path of the Medicine Cats" he asked. "I do" she said. "Then you will travel to the MoonPool at half moon and be accepted by our ancestors." He said Blueflower jumped down and Lostkit watched as mentor and apprentice touch noses. "Crimsonpaw! Crimsonpaw!" the Clan called to the first few stars.

"Momma can I say goodnight to the elders" Lostkit asked. Sandflurry nodded "Hurry back sweetie."

Lostkit nodded "Don't worry I will." She went to the elders den "Hi Morningshine, Yellowmoth and Shattereye." The elders looked "Well isn't little Lostkit" Morningshine purred. Shattereye purred to. "What brings you to our den" Yellowmoth asked. "Oh I just want to say goodnight to you." Lostkit said purring. "Thank you Lostkit you better hurry back to the nursery" Morningshine purred nudging the she cat.

Lostkit scampered off to the nursery and got into the nest. Shadowkit opened one eye and Flamekit winked. Lostkit settled down to sleep. After what seemed like a few minutes she woke to Flamekit prodding her side. "Let's go" he whispered in her ear. They got up snuck out quickly.

Lostkit tumbled out into the forest Flamekit and Shadowkit following. "Wow" they looked around at the tall trees in shock. Lostkit unsheathed her claws "Im going to climb it" Lostkit said. Shadowkit looked at her sister "Be careful" she hissed. Lostkit waved her tail in response and jumped her claws catching the tree. Flamekit and Shadowkit sat side by side watching their sister climb.

Lostkit climbed higher she soon reached the second branch "Wow" she purred. Lostkit looked down at her brother and sister. Lostkit jumped to the next branch and next. She sat on the fourth branch and looked again at her brother and sister they looked like little dots.

Shadowkit screeched "Lostkit look out OWL!" Lostkit looked around so surprised she lost her footing and fell her head and legs hit many branches knocking her out.

_**Shadowkit pov….**_

Shadowkit screeched "Lostkit look out! OWL!" Shadowkit watched her sister spin around and lose her footing and fall. "Flamekit go get Crimsonpaw or Blueflower" she screeched. Shadowkit saw her twisting and hitting every branch. Flamekit spun around running back to camp. Shadowkit heard Lostkit thump against the ground she ran over to her sister and notice her barely breathing "Lostkit wake up" she screech franticly.

Shadowkit sat next to her sister. She paws running towards her "Mother" she wailed. Sandflurry saw her along with Blueflower, Crimsonpaw and Nightstar. "Shadowkit what happened" Nightstar asked. She launched into the story "Lostkit wanted to go to the forest and she climbed a tree and I spotted an owl and it startled her and she lost her foot and fell." She finished looking scared. "Nightstar Lostkit is knocked out cold." Blueflower said to her leader. Nightstar looked at his medicine cat "Can you save her." Blueflower nodded. Sandflurry picked up Lostkit and carried her to camp.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to Faded for letting me use her cats**

**Dark Forest Cat**

**Icestar- pure white she cat with fiery blue eyes**

**Border **

**Choice- Gray tom with orange eyes (power of choice once a cat has destiny he tells them with path of choice they take Light or Dark)**

**StarClan**

**Fallenstar- Gray and white tom with kind green eyes **

WindClan

Leader: Fadedstar -long ginger fur tom with bright hazel eyes

Deputy: Ebonyclaw- fluffy dark tabby she cat bright green eyes

Medicine Cat: Brokengaze -short ginger fur she cat with blind yellow eyes

Apprentice: Brindleface- fluffy creamy white fur tom bright green eyes

Warrior:

Patchfrost- black and white tom with bright green eye

Apprentice: Snowpaw- fluffy black she cat with yellow eyes

Flowerlily-ginger tabby she cat with yellow eye and white paws

Cloudwatcher-gray tom with swirly blue green eyes

Apprentice: Firepaw- Orange and Gray she cat with green eyes

Crowshade- Smokey grey tom with a pale grey underbelly and paws amber eyes

Crescentrose- White she-cat with light gray dapples and piercing blue eyes

Dewshade - a white she-cat with blue eyes and deaf uses tail signals to communicate

Apprentice: Magpiepaw- Black and White she cat with yellow eyes

Stoatwhisker - ginger tabby tom with brown patches and green eyes

Jaggedface: large powerful gray tom with a broken jaw, missing eye and shredded ears and his eye is green

Owlwhisper: White and ginger she-cat, green eyes.

Mothwatcher: Silver she-cat with green eyes.

Apprentice: Smokepaw- Dark gray tom with light gray stripes and blue eyes

Queens:

Hornetstrike: black and yellow striped she cat with dark green eyes (Mother to Fadedstar kit: Spiderkit: dark brown tom with long legs and white paws and yellow eyes)

Wolfwatcher: Large powerful gray she cat with green eyes (Mother to Patchfrost kits: Frostkit- lightish gray blue tom with blue eyes, Spottedkit- Tortoiseshell she cat with dark amber eyes)

Tawnythroat: Black she cat with tawny throat with yellow eyes (Mother to Jaggedface kits: Brightkit: White she-cat with tan spots on her fur and bright yellow eyes, Rosekit- Reddish gray she cat with green eyes)

Elders:

Duskwing-dark brown tom with silver muzzle and dull eyes

Shadethroat- Jet black tom with gray throat and gray eyes

Gorsethistle- Dark brown she cat with gray muzzle and ears and dull blue eyes and white paws

Chapter 4: The Scarred Face and Deadly Birth

**Lostkit Pov…**

Lostkit was dreaming face to face with the dark and slimy trees and smell of decay was fresh in the air. She was by the border of StarClan and the Dark Forest. Lostkit curled up looking at the border where the shadows and stars meet. "What are you doing here at the border" an icy voice hissed, Lostkit turned around to see pure white she cat with fiery blue eyes looking at her. "Border?" Lostkit asked, the white she cat sighed "What's your name kit." Lostkit looked at her "Lostkit" she said "What's yours?" The white she cat looked at her "My name long forgotten but I think it was Icestar in my time" Icestar said. Lostkit nodded "That's a pretty name how did you get it."

Icestar laid down her fluffy fur her pressed against Lostkit "I can tell you my story if you want." Lostkit nodded. "I was cursed from the beginning thanks to my ancestors. I was born with the power to control Ice." Lostkit looked at her. "My brother was brother was born with the power of fire. My mother died giving birth to us. Our father kept us secret he believes our powers were bad so we had to conceal. Many moons past and I met a lovely tom name Yellowmoth." Lostkit tipped her head to one side "Wait you mean the elder Yellowmoth" she asked. "No that cat was named after him" Icestar purred. Lostkit nodded "Oh."

"One day I lost control of my powers. I killed five cats and was deemed a witch. So I ran they couldn't find me." Icestar laughed. "In my last battle my father and brother tried to pin me but they fell and I burned and seen them since. I came here to border Cometblaze welcomed me. He told me cats here have powers." Icestar finished. "You need to awake." Lostkit nodded.

Lostkit woke to her mother her _real mother _standing over and snarl forming her smoky gray face. "What are you doing." Lostkit asked. Her mother didn't answer she raised her paw claws fully extended "You were never supposed to be born." Mistyclaw snarled a maniac grin and crashed her paw onto Lostkit face ripping her ear and blinding her.

Lostkit cried out. Blueflower woke seeing Mistyclaw destroying Lostkit face. "Mistyclaw!" she screeched and launched herself at Mistyclaw. Nightstar came in with Shadowclaw. Shadowclaw pinned Mistyclaw. Whisperfall was watching Shadowclaw drag out a spitting cat Mistyclaw from the den. "She will be held as prisoner" Nightstar said, "Guard her Shadowclaw and Whisperfall." The toms nodded.

**Brokengaze Pov…**

Brindleface and Brokengaze were collecting herbs. "Brokengaze you're doing it again" Brindleface said, "Doing what" Brokengaze asked flicking an ear. "You have that faraway look" her apprentice sighed. They sighed relaxing at the peace. The sunlight baths her fur. Brokengaze felt the earth rumbling "Someone is coming" she said and sniffed the air "Cloudwatcher."

"Brokengaze there you are" Cloudwatcher gasped "Tawnythroat is having her kits." Brindleface gasped. "Brindleface I want you to collect the herbs I'll help Tawnythroat if you hurry you can help to" Brokengaze said dashed off. "Cloudwatcher help Brindleface" she called over her shoulder.

She reached the camp everyone was freaking out and went to the nursery Jaggedface was in there "All right Jaggedface leave I'll take it from here" Brokengaze said sweetly pushing the tom out. She touched the mother belly feeling the spasm getting faster and reached the fastest "Alright Tawnythroat push" Brokengaze said. Tawnythroat screeched. And Brindleface came in "Is she alright" he asked. "Hush" she said and Brokengaze felt Tawnythroat's belly feeling the two kits. "Well then Tawnythroat your kits are coming together." Tawnythroat nodded and screeched as the two kits came out. Brindleface licked them furiously until Brokengaze heard the squeaks of the kits. "There Tawnythroat. What are you going to name them?" Jaggedface came "The reddish gray she kit will be Rosekit." Tawnythroat said. "Brightkit for the other" Jaggedface said purring.

Brokengaze stiffen scenting her old leader Fallenstar. _"Fallenstar do you have something to tell me?"_ She whispered. A vision clouded her bright fire raging darkest and a thorny rose protecting the Clans. _"Im sorry Brokengaze but the future is becoming dark."_ Fallenstar whispered in her ear. _"Brokengaze. A bright fire is coming beware of those lost to the darkest… The rose will strike and destroy the bright fire… The hawk will make the star's fall…"_ the wind whisper Fallenstar scent faded.

A/N

Ohh part of the prophecy eh Lostkit and Brightkit are destined to meet in battle Review

_One borne to the shadowy mist will be lost to the darkness forever_

_Beware of the lost fire_

_A bright fire is coming beware of those lost to the darkest… _

_The rose will strike and destroy the bright fire… _

_The hawk will make the star's fall…_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 New Apprentices

_**Lostkit pov…**_

Four moons have passed since Mistyclaw attacked her. Nightstar was furious and banished her but at the last gathering she had joined WindClan. Shadowkit and Flamekit became apprenticed to Dawnleaf and Nightfire. Strikepaw, Locustpaw, and Rosepaw became the newer warrior now called Strikefall, Locustcloud, and Rosefang. Now today her days of being a kit are over she was becoming an apprentice. She scented her father come in "Come on you three" he said. "It's time Sandflurry I would like to thank you for caring for my kits." Sandflurry nodded "It was a pleasure." Lostkit noticed that Sandflurry was heavily pregnant.

Nightstar was sitting old the tall branch. He called out summons "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Tall Branch for a clan meeting. " Lostkit watched the Clan gather.

"Stormkit, from now on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Stormpaw." Nightstar said. Stormpaw looked on with pride. "Shadowclaw, you are my brother and a father and ready to mentor Stormpaw. I know you will pass on your intelligence to Stormpaw, and teach him the skills that will make him a brave warrior of ShadowClan."

"Skykit, from now on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Skypaw. Forestnight you are ready for an apprentice, you will be Skypaw mentor. I know you will pass on your courage to her and teach her the skills that will make her a brave warrior of ShadowClan." Nightstar said.

Lostkit gulped it was her turn. Nightstar looked at her. "Lostkit you have suffered a great deal of your kit hood. But you are strong. From now on you will be Lostpaw. Bloodshadow you will be her mentor teach her suffering and loss can be put aside for bravery make her the greatest warrior of ShadowClan has seen." Bloodshadow looked at her "You'll be fine." She, Shadowclaw, and Forestnight touch noses to the apprentices. The Clan cheered "Lostpaw, Stormpaw, and Skypaw!"

"What will we do first Bloodshadow" Lostpaw asked her mentor. "Battle training, hunting or seeing the territory?" Bloodshadow chuckled "We will see the territory first." Lostpaw smiled "Good."

Dawnleaf and Shadowpaw came over. "Good job Bloodshadow" Dawnleaf said to her mentor. Shadowpaw purred "You're finally an apprentice." Nightfire and Flamepaw came "Good job sister" Flamepaw purred. It was peaceful for a moment only to be broken by an annoying hiss "Ew who wants her to be a sister." Lostpaw turned to see Stormpaw and Skypaw sneering. Bloodshadow growled in warning and her sibling ran off laughing.

'

A yowl rang through the air. She looked over to see Blueflower and Crimsonpaw going to the nursery. Lostpaw was about to walk over when Bloodshadow stepped on her tail Lostpaw looked over her shoulder "What?" Bloodshadow smirked "You don't want to go in there little one." Bloodshadow looked at Lostpaw "Why can't I go in there?" her apprentice asked. "It's not a sight to see."

"Come on Lostpaw we will go see the borders."

-_**Brightkit pov…**_

Brightkit got up _'Another boring day maybe Mistyclaw will share a story'_ she was interested in the ex ShadowClan warrior everyone was all thinking the same question why did she run away from her clan? Brightkit shrugged and flicked and ear her mother woke up "Good morning my sweet daughter" Tawnythroat her mother purred. "Morning Mom."

"How are you this morning," Tawnythroat asked licking her daughter's head. "I'm fine mom," Tawnythroat purred "You can go outside but stay with the Medicine Cats I'm sure Brindleface will teach you some of the herbs" Brightkit nodded.

Brightkit left the nursery the first cat she saw was Mistyclaw….

**A/N yeah Lostkit is now an apprentice and Mistyclaw has been kicked out **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 Radiant Lightning

Lostpaw Pov…

It was night time when Lostpaw and her mentor returned from showing her the territory she was surprised at how big it was more than she thought. They did run into a ThunderClan patrol made up of Maplestar the ThunderClan leader herself, Ratfang, and Crescentclaw and her apprentice Frostpaw, Bloodshadow explained to her that ThunderClan were there allies. While walking on the RiverClan border the ran into a patrol made up of Nightowl the deputy, Sunclaw and his apprentice Kinkpaw, Bloodshadow pulled Lostpaw aside at told her never to trust RiverClan.

She then went to the nursery to see Sandflurry. "Lostpaw come on in," a tom said she recognize it as Blacktooth, Sandflurry's mate. Sandflurry looked up to see her foster daughter "Lostpaw have come to see the new kits?" she asked. Lostpaw nodded. Sandflurry move her tail to reveal three tiny kits. "What are their names?" she asked. Sandflurry looked at the kits purring "Their names are Dusk-kit for the dusty brown she cat, Reedkit for the white tom with black legs and tail, and Raccoonkit for the gray she cat with the black mask and striped tail." Lostpaw purred "Their so cute Sandflurry." Sandflurry nodded and said "Thank you Lostpaw you should sleep you looked worn out." Lostpaw dipped her head and went to the apprentice den to see her nest was gone growling to herself; she looked over at Stormpaw's nest it was extra fluffier growling she fell asleep on the dirt floor.

She entered the dark murky forest and saw Icestar sitting there. "Icestar" she called. Icestar looked surprised "Back again Lostpaw?" the pure white she cat asked. Lostpaw nodded; "Do you want to meet the other border cats?" Icestar asked, Lostpaw nodded. "There are more?" she looked surprised.

They walked along the border that separated the Dark Forest from StarClan. They walked what seemed like 8 tree lengths to come across a tortoiseshell she cat "Well well well Icestar who do we have here?" the she cat in raspy voice her eyes curious. "Lostpaw this Radiantfang, Radiantfang Lostpaw" Icestar said introducing Lostpaw as she dipped her head. Lostpaw notice the shadow moving around Radiantfang. "How are you doing that?" She asked. "Next time I'll show you youngster." Lostpaw nodded "Come on Lostpaw" Icestar said they continued and Lostpaw turned around and said bye. Radiantfang wave her tail in a way of saying bye.

They didn't walk have to walk that for Lostpaw to notice the forest grow darker they stop "Who goes there?" a sinister voice hissed a tall black tom with white patches stepped out of the shadows "Lightningstrike" Icestar dipped her head Lostpaw notice the electricity was heavy in air the fur along her back rising "Lostpaw this is Lightningstrike controller of electricity." Lightningstrike narrowed his electric blue eyes "She looks promising." He said.

**Brightkit pov…**

Brightkit went up to Mistyclaw. The powerful gray tabby looked over noticing the kit "What do you want kit?" Brightkit sat down "I was wondering why you're here in WindClan and not in ShadowClan?" she asked. Mistyclaw sighed "I was kicked out kit. Plus your sister is coming out." Brightkit looked over to see Rosekit coming out of the nursery Brightkit sighed.

**1 moons later…**

Tawnythroat was cleaning her kits as their father came in "How are my daughters" Brightkit was about to jump on her father only to get a hard glare from her mom. It's been an exciting 6 moons. Mistyclaw was accepted as a full warrior of WindClan and was her best friend.

Brightkit heard Fadedstar call the meeting Jaggedface flicked his tail "Come on you two." Rosekit and Brightkit flashed each other grins "Today we make two kits apprentices" Fadedstar said sweeping his long tail to her and her sister.

"Rosekit, from now on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Rosepaw." Fadedstar said. Rosepaw looked on with pride and excitement. "Honetstrike, you are my mate and a mother and ready to mentor Rosepaw. I know you will pass on your kindness to Rosepaw, and teach her the skills that will make her a great warrior of WindClan." Fadedstar paused.

"Brightkit, from now on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Brightpaw, Mistyclaw, you are new to WindClan and I believe you're the right cat for Brightpaw. I know you will pass on your fierceness to Brightpaw, and teach her the skills that will make her a brave warrior of WindClan."

Mistyclaw nodded and bent her head to touch noses with Brightpaw "I'll make you proud." Brightpaw said. Mistyclaw nodded "I know you will".


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7 Strike of Thunder**

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Maplestar-short dark tabby furred she cat with light blue eyes

Deputy: Whitehawk-thick gray fur tom with dark blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Darkpetal-long snowy white fur she cat with dark amber eyes

Apprentice: Squirrelfrost-long ginger fur tom with ice blue eyes (Thunderstrike and Deerleap son)

Warriors:

Ratfang: long white fur and black paws with light amber eyes

Yewflower: Black she cat with yellow eyes

Jaggedwing: Gray she cat with blue eyes bob like tail

Iceclaw: white tom with grey eyes

Shadefur: dark tom with green eyes

Tanglestrike- Dark gray tom with grey eyes and white paws (former SkyClan)

Deerleap: Brown she cat with green eyes

Thunderstrike: Dark gray tom with light grey spots and green eyes and no tail

Willowflight-fluffy gray tom with dark amber eyes (Thunderstrike and Deerleap son)

Poppybranch- brown and white she cat with amber eyes no tail (Thunderstrike and Deerleap daughter)

Queens:

Heatclaw: ginger she cat with green eyes (mother to Whitehawk kits: Kestralkit: Brown tom with grey eyes Owlkit: Light brown she cat with grey eyes Lionkit: ginger tom with yellow eyes)

Raven- Skinny jet black she cat with yellow eyes (Expecting Tanglestrike's kits former Tribe of Rushing Water)

Elders:

Jayflight: skinny gray tabby she cat with white paws, tail tip, muzzle, ear tips and dull yellow eyes

**Dark Forest **

Swampfrost- ragged furred dark brown tom with white spots on his tail and face and paws and yellow eyes

A dark gray tom sat on the border of StarClan and the Dark Forest. He sighed in annoyance he flicked his ear hearing the brush of a tail. "Swampfrost I know your there" the tom said. "Thunderstrike" Swampfrost said "What are you doing here at the border. You follow the path of darkness." Thunderstrike flatten his ears at that ever since he followed his destiny. The prophecy hung around him following him like his shadow he recited in his head _'The Strike of Thunder will bring darkness to the clan the lost fire and brightest rose will the thunder then they will find the darkest of waters and they will meet the pale sage and bring the clans to darkness.' _Thunderstrike looked at Swampfrost. "Swampfrost who is the Lost Fire?" he asked his mentor tilting his head to one side curiosity creeping up his spine.

Swampfrost looked at Thunderstrike "The Lost Fire is cat that lives in ShadowClan" Swampfrost said thoughtfully, "She is the daughter of Mistyclaw and Shadowclaw." Thunderstrike pricked his ears in interest. "She is strong for a she cat larger than most cats. She is stronger than me as well." Swampfrost said, Thunderstrike flicked his ear "Who is she being trained by?" he asked?

Swampfrost looked Thunderstrike "Icestar trains her because of her powers she has yet to unlock." Thunderstrike nodded. "Who is the Bright Rose, Darkest Water, and Pale Sage?" Thunderstrike asked his mentor. Swampfrost sighed "The Bright Rose is Brightpaw apprentice of WindClan, Darkest Water is Rainpaw medicine cat apprentice of RiverClan, and the Pale Sage is Sagefrost deputy of SkyClan" Thunderstrike flicked his ear "SkyClan? Wait do you mean the SkyClan that Tanglestrike came from?" Swampfrost nodded "That's enough question you need to wake up. Keep your head up and stay out of trouble." He warned Thunderstrike nodded.

"Hey mouse-brain wake up!" a voice called, "Just five more minutes," he mumbled "Get up Thunderstrike before I get Whitehawk" the voice giggled. Thunderstrike grumbled and woke to his mate standing over him "Deerleap!" he groaned in annoyance. Deerleap purred and nuzzled him "Come on lazy lump" She nosed him purring. "All right I'm getting up but I want to visit Squirrelpaw first." Deerleap's eyes darken. "I know you don't like it but I isn't my choice plus I'm not with them I'm with the border cats." He said nuzzling her cheek. Deerleap purred. Thunderstrike left the Warrior's Den and noticed Whitehawk sitting on his spot "Whitehawk I'll go patrol the WindClan border with Deerleap and maybe if my needs herbs he can come." Whitehawk nodded "Just be careful and bring back prey." Thunderstrike nodded and went to the Medicine Cat Den.

"Squirrelpaw?" Thunderstrike called. A snowy white she cat looked up "Thunderstrike? What you need?" she asked. "I was wondering where Squirrelpaw was." A bright ginger tom looked up "Squirrelpaw who's that?" Thunderstrike looked at his son. "You got your name you're a full medicine cat now." Squirrelpaw nodded "I'm now Squirrelfrost" he purred "I was thanks to Darkpetal I got it." He said pride shining in his eyes. "Well I'm going on patrol with Deerleap. You wanna come?" Squirrelfrost looked at Darkpetal "Go celebrate with your family and bring back herbs." She purred.

Thunderstrike walked out the den with his son Deerleap spotted them and nuzzled her son. Squirrelfrost smiled at his mother "Mom I got my full name I'm Squirrelfrost now" Deerleap purred louder "That's great son" Thunderstrike pricked his ears and turned around to see Poppypaw and Willowpaw racing in "Momma and Papa we passed" Poppypaw said excitedly. Thunderstrike jumped up and nuzzled his daughter purring "That's great!"

Maplestar came out of her den "Let all cats old enough to hunt join here by the high rock!" she called. Cats assembled Willowpaw and Poppypaw sat with their mentors "Today we celebrate to new warriors. Poppypaw and Willowpaw! Ratfang and Jaggedwing have these young cats completed their?"

"Willowpaw has he an excellent fighter and uses undergrowth to his advantage he exceptionally good at catching aerial prey which I think was passed down from his father Thunderstrike." Thunderstrike smiled. Maplestar nodded. "Jaggedwing what about Poppypaw." Jaggedwing flicked her short tail and purred. "Poppypaw was excellent learner a great tree fighter better than she taken to the trees as her second home." Maplestar nodded.

"Willowpaw and Poppypaw do you promise to uphold Warrior Code at the cost of your life?" She asked

"I do" the apprentices said. "Then I give you full names Willowpaw from now on you will be Willowflight for your bravery and flight in battle." She said and Willowflight licked his leaders shoulder and sat with Ratfang. "Poppypaw your new name will be Poppybranch for your understanding of the fight in the trees." Maplestar called. "Willowflight! Poppybranch!" the cats called Deerleap and Thunderstrike being the loudest.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8 Dark Rain

RiverClan

Leader: Sandstar-short dark tabby fur tom with bright green eyes

Deputy: Nightowl -thick gray fur tom dark yellow eyes

Medicine Cat: Silvermoon- long silver tabby fur she cat light blue eyes

Apprentices: Rainpaw- Nasty thick gray tabby she cat with cruel blue eyes (Nightowl's and Fishsplash's Daughter)

Warrior:

Sunclaw- short bright orange fur she cat with dark blue eyes

Apprentice: Kinkpaw -short brown fur tom with dark yellow eyes

Fishsplash- Mean tempered ginger tabby she cat with green eyes

Sleetclaw- jet black tom with green eyes

Snowpelt- kind white she cat with blue eyes

Watertail- gray she cat with green eyes

Creekfoot- brown tom with yellow eyes

Brookfur- Brown tabby she cat with amber eyes

Toadleap- Dark furred tom with green eyes

Queens:

Minxthorn: fluffy light brown she cat with dark brown stripes, ear tips, paws, and chest and long tail and stormy leaf green eyes (Mother to Sandstar's kit: Troutkit: Ginger tabby tom with bright green eyes (4 moons old Sandstar's Son brother of Otterkit Rainpaws friends)

Elders:

Streamheart: skinny dull gray tabby tom with dull blue eyes

Dark Forest Border Cats

Leader: Icestar- pure white she cat with fiery blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Hollymist- long thick furred night black she cat with white dapples and vivid green eyes

Warriors

Radiantfang- tortoiseshell she cat with a raspy voice and curious yellow eyes

Lightningstrike- tall black tom with white patches with electric blue eyes

Swampfrost- ragged furred dark brown tom with white spots on his tail and face and paws and yellow eyes

Rainpaw receives a prophecy the darkest of water drowns with herbs she will find and descend to dark

A thick gray tabby she cat sat by the river as she watched a kit drown to its watery depths her cruel blue eyes never left the spot where the kit drowned. _'Perfect job apprentice'_ a shadowy mist surrounded her. The she cat nodded _'Remember the plan Rainpaw you want revenge on Fishsplash'_ Rainpaw nodded "Yes Hollymist" Rainpaw nodded. She dived into the water to fetch the kit and came up holding the limp kit of Sandstar Otterkit. She ran back to camp and let out a yowl. Sandstar and rest came out of the clan came out of their curious to see what happened. Rainpaw went up to Sandstar crying fake tears "I'm sorry Sandstar Otterkit drowned I tried to save her but I couldn't reach her in time" she said crying into her leaders fur.

Sandstar looked down at her his eyes sharp with sadness "It's alright you did what you could Rainpaw." A graceful long silver tabby she cat light blue eyes came up to her "Come on Rainpaw your in shock let's get you to the den and I give you some thyme for the shock and poppy seeds for you to rest" Rainpaw nodded looking at mentor and then looking back a dark tabby tom "I'm sorry Sandstar" she said to her leader as her mentor led her to the den. "I understand you tried your best to save her."

Silvermoon looked at her and gave her herbs for her "shock" she pretended to take the thyme and poppy seeds and went to sleep. She woke to night black she cat standing in front of her, her Dark Forest mentor Hollymist "Nice job Rainpaw" Hollymist said. "I guess it's time for you to meet a friend and ally that you can put your trust in." Rainpaw nodded. Hollymist swished her tail "Come." Then made their way to a icy part of the forest she spotted a pure white she cat with ice cold blue eyes and a large tortoiseshell she cat she was taken back when she looked at the she cat her jaw was not a lined and her right was blind "Icestar and Lostpaw" Hollymist dipped her head Rainpaw did the same she felt a unnerving aura around Lostpaw which interested her. Hollymist spoke up "We thought you two" she pointed at Lostpaw and her with her tail "Could get to know each other." Lostpaw nodded "Hollymist and I have some business to talk about."

Lostpaw led the way flicking her tail "So your Rainpaw medicine cat apprentice huh," she smirked Rainpaw looked at her and said in a deep feminine voice "Yes I am." Lostpaw flicked her ears "Why don't you tell me but yourself Rainpaw." Rainpaw sighed "My mother is Fishsplash and my father is Nightowl my family hates me but I loved by my two mentors my leader and my friend." She said noticing Lostpaw was analyzing her. "I live in RiverClan and I know all the herbs." She ended "What about you?"

Lostpaw eyes darken "I'm a ShadowClan cat. My parents are Shadowclaw and Mistyclaw." Rainpaw twitched her ears in surprise 'Two of the vicious warriors and one being the brother of their leader' she thought "Hate by my siblings and my mother came and attacked me I'm partially blind and my jaw is broken" she paused at looked at me. Her eye dark holding secrets and memories. Rainpaw looked at her no emotion shown from the she cat but swore she saw revenge in her eyes.

Icestar and Hollymist padded out of the trees where their apprentices were. "It time for you to go" Hollymist growled Lostpaw dipped her head and faded into the shadows. "I will see you tonight Rainpaw." Hollymist said to her and she nodded and left.


	10. Chapter 10

Updated Allegiances

ShadowClan

Leader: Nightstar- Bulky black tom with yellow eyes and large scar on his nose (4 lives)

Deputy: Whisperfall- Silvery tom with wise green eyes (Apprentice: Winterpaw)

Medicine Cat: Blueflower: white she cat with gray dapples and ice blue eyes

Apprentice: Crimsonpaw: white she cat with red patches and red/orange eyes

Warriors:

Shadowclaw: Large dark tabby tom with green eyes (Appentice: Stormpaw)

Hazeclaw: Red brown colored tom with darker patches and yellow eyes (Apprentice: Flamepaw)

Buriningstorm: Red furred she cat and white paws, chest, muzzle and tail tip and orange eyes

Nightfire: black she cat with one orange paw and ear, two white paws and gray tail and green eyes (Apprentice: Shadowpaw)

Forestnight: Dark brown tom with white paws and tail and yellow eyes (Apprentice: Skypaw)

Cometblaze: Tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes

Bloodshadow: Red furred she cat with white muzzle and chest, Gray and black ears, tail, and paws and yellow and orange eyes (Apprentice: Lostpaw)

Blacktooth: black and gray tom with ice blue eyes

Strikefall: black and ginger tom with stormy green eyes

Rosefang: White she-cat with gray and black patches green eyes

Locustcloud: White she cat with green eyes

Queens:

Sandflurry: Dark orange she cat with black paws and green eye (Blacktooth Kits: Dusk-kit for the dusty brown she cat, Reedkit for the white tom with black legs and tail, and Raccoonkit for the gray she cat with the black mask and striped tail)

Hazelmist: Cream colored she cat with dark patches and blue eyes (Mother to Hazeclaw's kit)

Elders:

Yellowmoth-short ginger fur tom with hazel eyes and white paws

Shattereye-Lanky black and white tom with one blind eye

Morningshine-Beautiful cream colored she cat with soft light blue eyes

ThunderClan

Leader: Maplestar-short dark tabby furred she cat with light blue eyes (6 lives)

Deputy: Whitehawk-thick gray fur tom with dark blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Darkpetal-long snowy white fur she cat with dark amber eyes

Apprentice: Squirrelfrost-long ginger fur tom with ice blue eyes (Thunderstrike and Deerleap son)

Warriors:

Ratfang: long white fur and black paws with light amber eyes

Yewflower: Black she cat with yellow eyes

Jaggedwing: Gray she cat with blue eyes bob like tail

Iceclaw: white tom with grey eyes

Shadefur: dark tom with green eyes

Tanglestrike- Dark gray tom with grey eyes and white paws (former SkyClan)

Deerleap: Brown she cat with green eyes

Thunderstrike: Dark gray tom with light grey spots and green eyes and no tail

Willowflight-fluffy gray tom with dark amber eyes (Thunderstrike and Deerleap son)

Poppybranch- brown and white she cat with amber eyes no tail (Thunderstrike and Deerleap daughter)

Queens:

Heatclaw: ginger she cat with green eyes (mother to Whitehawk kits: Kestralkit: Brown tom with grey eyes Owlkit: Light brown she cat with grey eyes Lionkit: ginger tom with yellow eyes)

Raven that fly's with no stars (Raven)- Skinny jet black she cat with yellow eyes (Expecting Tanglestrike's kits former Tribe of Rushing Water)

Elders:

Jayflight: skinny gray tabby she cat with white paws, tail tip, muzzle, ear tips and dull yellow eyes

RiverClan

Leader: Sandstar-short dark tabby fur tom with bright green eyes (3 lives)

Deputy: Nightowl -thick gray fur tom dark yellow eyes

Medicine Cat: Silvermoon- long silver tabby fur she cat light blue eyes

Apprentices: Rainpaw- Nasty thick gray tabby she cat with cruel blue eyes (Nightowl's and Fishsplash's Daughter)

Warrior:

Sunclaw- short bright orange fur she cat with dark blue eyes (Apprentice: Kinkpaw -short brown fur tom with dark yellow eyes)

Fishsplash- Mean tempered ginger tabby she cat with green eyes

Sleetclaw- jet black tom with green eyes

Snowpelt- kind white she cat with blue eyes (Apprentice: Icepaw: faint pale grey she cat with ice cold blue eyes)

Watertail- gray she cat with green eyes

Creekfoot- brown tom with yellow eyes

Brookfur- Brown tabby she cat with amber eyes

Toadleap- Dark furred tom with green eyes

Queens:

Minxthorn: fluffy light brown she cat with dark brown stripes, ear tips, paws, and chest and long tail and stormy leaf green eyes (Mother to Sandstar's kit: Troutkit: Ginger tabby tom with bright green eyes (4 moons old Sandstar's Son brother of Otterkit Rainpaws friends)

Elders:

Streamheart: skinny dull gray tabby tom with dull blue eyes

WindClan

Leader: Fadedstar -long ginger fur tom with bright hazel eyes (7 lives)

Deputy: Ebonyclaw- fluffy dark tabby she cat bright green eyes (Apprentice: Spiderpaw)

Medicine Cat: Brokengaze -short ginger fur she cat with blind yellow eyes

Apprentice: Brindleface- fluffy creamy white fur tom bright green eyes

Warrior:

Patchfrost- black and white tom with bright green eye

Apprentice: Snowpaw- fluffy black she cat with yellow eyes

Flowerlily-ginger tabby she cat with yellow eye and white paws

Cloudwatcher-gray tom with swirly blue green eyes

Apprentice: Firepaw- Orange and Gray she cat with green eyes

Crowshade- Smokey grey tom with a pale grey underbelly and paws amber eyes

Crescentrose- White she-cat with light gray dapples and piercing blue eyes

Dewshade - a white she-cat with blue eyes and deaf uses tail signals to communicate

Apprentice: Magpiepaw- Black and White she cat with yellow eyes

Stoatwhisker - ginger tabby tom with brown patches and green eyes

Jaggedface: large powerful gray tom with a broken jaw, missing eye and shredded ears and his eye is green

Mothwatcher: Silver she-cat with green eyes.

Apprentice: Smokepaw- Dark gray tom with light gray stripes and blue eyes

Tawnythroat: Black she cat with tawny throat with yellow eyes

Hornetstrike: black and yellow striped she cat with dark green eyes (Apprentice: Rosepaw)

Mistyclaw: Gray she cat with red eyes and long claws (Apprentice: Brightpaw)

Queens:

Wolfwatcher: Large powerful gray she cat with green eyes (Mother to Patchfrost kits: Frostkit- lightish gray blue tom with blue eyes, Spottedkit- Tortoiseshell she cat with dark amber eyes)

Elders:

Duskwing-dark brown tom with silver muzzle and dull eyes

Shadethroat- Jet black tom with gray throat and gray eyes

Gorsethistle- Dark brown she cat with gray muzzle and ears and dull blue eyes and white paws

SkyClan

Leader: Sagestar- very pale grey she cat with red eyes and broken tail (9 lives) (Apprentice: Hailpaw- thick furred grey she cat with ice blue eyes)

Deputy: Sapfoot- fawn colored tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Thistlepaw- knotted furred grey tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice: N/A

Warriors:

Pebblefoot- dark tom with yellow eyes

Dawnwing- brown she cat with grey eyes

Emberfrost- black she cat with orange spots and eyes

Toadheart- brown tom with green eyes

Sourclaw-thick knotted fur tom with vivid green eyes

Queens:

Firepelt- heavily pregent ginger she cat with hazel eyes (Mother to Sapfoot's kit)

Elders: N/A

Cats outside the Clans

Pan: Brown she cat white underbelly and black and white striped tail and cool yellow eyes

Silver- Beautiful silvery she-cat with blue eyes and no claws

Pirate: Red black and white she cat with stormy green eyes

Chapter 9 First Gathering

"ShadowClan were leaving" Nightstar called they followed their leader and reached the island quickly RiverClan scent was overwhelming Lostpaw quickly broke away from the group to find Rainpaw. "Looking for someone" a cold voice asked. Lostpaw turned around to see Rainpaw "Rainpaw!" she said happily. Rainpaw cracked a small smile and flicked her ear. "Lostpaw." Rainpaw said simply. Lostpaw looked to see Nightstar sitting on the Great Oak far away from Sandstar. "Why doesn't Sandstar and Nightstar like each other?" she asked Rainpaw. "Sandstar or Sandtail killed Nightstar's mate Songbird mother to Blacktooth." Lostpaw's eyes widen, Rainpaw looked over surprised "What?" Lostpaw shook her head "Nothing." Two new scents reached her "WindClan and ThunderClan are here." Rainpaw said.

Lostpaw watched the two leaders jump onto the tree "Who's the ginger tom." She asked Rainpaw "Fadedstar" she answered Lostpaw nodded. She watched a white and ginger she cat and gray tom "Come on" she flicked her tail. She came over the two "So your Lostpaw and Rainpaw?" the gray tom asked. "Thunderstrike and Brightpaw." She nodded before they could talk Nightstar yowled "Let the gathering begin"

All the cats settled down. Maplestar stepped forward "I will begin. We have two new warriors Willowflight and Poppybranch" she paused to let cats cheer "Also Squirrelpaw got his full name he is now Squirrelfrost" more cheers. Fadedstar stepped up "Rosepaw and Brightpaw are now being trained and will make WindClan strong." Sandstar stepped up "Sadly Otterkit died but was heroically saved by Rainpaw" cats nodded grief in the eyes. Nightstar stepped up "Hunting is good Sandflurry had a second litter of kits ShadowClan is growing" more cheers "The gathering-."

"Wait" a cat called it was very pale grey she cat with red eyes and a broken tail "Are you the Clans?" the she cat asked. Nightstar nodded "We are who are you?"

"I'm Sagestar of SkyClan" shocked whispers raced through the Clans. The rest came in Lostpaw noticed only nine cats plus the leader which makes ten. All underfed and sick. "Please we need help our ancestors came to our medicine cat and said we must join the Clans" Lostpaw noticed the young helping the heavily pregent queen. Nightstar nodded "You may stay and come to my Clan. We have the room." Sagestar dipped her head "Thank you um." She looked at the leader. "I'm Nightstar of ShadowClan, this is Maplestar of ThunderClan" he flicked his tail to the short dark furred tabby she cat with light blue eyes "Sandstar of RiverClan" he then flicked to the short dark tabby fur tom with bright green eyes "And Fadedstar of WindClan" he flicked his tail at the long ginger fur tom with bright hazel eyes. Sagestar dipped her head and smiled "It's an honor to meet you"

"Come on we're leaving" Nightstar called "Come on SkyClan" they race like they we're one clan they reached the camp. Nightstar jumped onto the Tall branch "Cats of ShadowClan we will play host to ours new guest SkyClan then when they are better they will move to the northern part of ShadowClan and ThunderClan." Excited mutters ran through the Clan Nightstar turned to Sagestar "You and your warriors can stay in the warrior den and your apprentice can join ours and Sandflurry and Hazelfrost will be happy to have new company" Sagestar nodded "Thank you Nightstar but what about my Medicine Cat he's still apprentice?" Nightstar looked at Blueflower "It would be an honor to train the SkyClan Medicine Cat." Nightstar nodded "Then it's settled a moon to get use to then you will move" he said to Sagestar "Perfect plan." Nightstar nodded "All right then Whisperfall send out the dusk patrol" the silver tom nodded. "You're dismissed."


	11. Chapter 11

Dark Forest Border Cats

Leader: Icestar- pure white she cat with fiery blue eyes

Apprentice-Lostpaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat with a lower bite, long claws, bent tail and half blind and deaf on one side of her face

Medicine Cat: Hollymist- long thick furred night black she cat with white dapples and vivid green eyes

Apprentice-Rainpaw- Nasty thick gray tabby she cat with cruel blue eyes

Warriors

Radiantfang- tortoiseshell she cat with a raspy voice and curious yellow eyes

Apprentice- Brightpaw- White she-cat with tan spots on her fur and bright yellow eyes

Lightningstrike- tall black tom with white patches with electric blue eyes

Apprentice- Dewshade- a white she-cat with blue eyes and deaf uses tail signals to communicate

Swampfrost- ragged furred dark brown tom with white spots on his tail and face and paws and yellow eyes

Apprentice- Thunderstrike- Dark gray tom with light grey spots and green eyes and no tail

Palemoon- Mean tempered very pale grey she cat with mist blue eyes and long claws (Sunwatcher's Sister)

Apprentice- Sagestar- very pale grey she cat with red eyes and broken tail

Sunwatcher- Nasty large bright ginger tom with cold crossed amber eyes and more fur on his neck and chest and nasty jaw wound

Apprentice – Minxthorn- fluffy light brown she cat with dark brown stripes, ear tips, paws, and chest and long tail and stormy leaf green eyes

Mayfly- Skinny brown and white tabby she cat with cruel amber eyes and twisted jaw (Icestar's Sister)

Apprentice- Pan- Brown she cat white underbelly and black and white striped tail and cool yellow eyes

Apprentice- Pirate- red and black and white she cat with stormy green eyes.

Chapter 10 Together

That night after the gathering Icestar found Lostpaw padding along a path. "Lostpaw" she called her apprentice turned to see her standing with Hollymist and Rainpaw behind her. Icestar turned to the youngsters "Tonight you'll the rest of the group." She told them and watched them smile. They sat down Hollymist taught her apprentice more of the herbs. Icestar watched her apprentice attacking the tree leaving deep claw marks on the tree. "Ah young Lostpaw why are you attacking the tree?" a raspy voice asked "Radiantfang" Icestar said dipping her head. "Who the other cat" she asked "My apprentice Brightpaw." Radiantfang answered. Icestar nodded. Brightpaw was white tan spots and had bright yellow eyes. Lightningstrike came with his apprentice Dewshade. "Sit down and stay close to me" Lightningstrike said. Dewshade nodded.

A few moment past and Swampfrost came in with his apprentice Thunderstrike. Icestar thought Thunderstrike was a cool cat he was excellent in tree climbing and fighting. Due to the fact he had no tail. Palemoon came in looking angry Sagestar was behind Lostpaw looked up "Sagestar!" She went to the new leader "Hello youngster." Lostpaw purred. Palemoon snapped at the apprentice Lostpaw shrunk back to Icestar "Icestar why is Palemoon mean?" Icestar looked at her apprentice "She has always been like that."

A large bright ginger tom with crossed eyes came in "Ah Icestar what a pleasure to see you again." Icestar dipped her head "Sunwatcher." His apprentice stayed behind him "Minxthorn" she said dipping her head. "Who are we waiting for?" Radiantfang asked in her raspy voice. "Mayfly" Icestar said Radiantfang looked at her. "Why? Remember what she did" Icestar looked at her friend "I know she is demon but she will work well with our plan" Radiantfang snorted "If you are so concern you can watch her" she whispered.

Sunwatcher looked up "She's here" The Border Cats looked up to see a skinny brown and white tabby walked over with cruel amber eyes and long claws and a twisted jaw. "Icestar" she said with a sinister voice. Icestar narrowed her eyes "Mayfly." The frost creeped slowly on the ground. "Sister your freezing the ground around you. And this is my apprentices Pan" she pointed to the brown she cat with the white underbelly and black and white striped tail and cool yellow eyes. "And Pirate" she pointed to the red and black and white she cat with stormy green eyes.

Icestar looked at the two rouges noticing the hard muscle and glint of bloodlust in their eyes "They seem promising," she said simply. Mayfly nodded and looked coldly around her claws digging into the ground.

Icestar thought about her sister 'What drove us apart…'


	12. Chapter 12

Authors Note

Im sorry for the long wait but I don't exactly have a computer right so Loststar's Fury, Rise and Fall, and New Dawn of Blood is on Hiatus. I plan to return and rewrite them with my Beta Hybrid-Destroyer in the near future thanks for understanding.

xXGhost ReaperXx aka Mossy


End file.
